Girl Talk
by Strega Brava
Summary: Post 1x13 'Take Me Back To Hell'. When Lucifer returned to his place and talked with Amenadiel about who escaped Hell, Maze was missing. Where did she go? Some minor language. A potential missing scene. Dedicated to my daughter.
_Disclaimer – Unfortunately, none of it belongs to me. Written in about30 minutes and dedicated to my daughter who loves the show as much as I do. Takes place at the same time as the end scene with Lucifer and Amenadiel when Maze has inexplicably gone missing._

 **Girl Talk**

After everything that had transpired that day, Chloe thought that getting Trixie to fall asleep would have been a beast of a battle. But, in a demonstration of how truly resilient children are, the little girl had brushed her teeth and washed her face and got into bed without a fuss…snuggling contentedly into a favourite stuffed animal and falling asleep soon after a good night kiss.

But Chloe was ready for potential crying in the middle of the night so she made herself a pot of coffee, poured out a cup, and collapsed tiredly into her couch not even bothering to turn on the TV or the laptop or anything.

Quiet was just what she needed.

The sudden knock at the door startled her and caused her to spill some coffee on her pants, burning slightly.

Cursing under her breath, she got up and put the cup down, rubbing the now sore part of her leg absently until she got to the door.

Opening it, she was even more surprised to see Maze…no…Mazikeen (only Trixie was allowed to call her Maze).

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Chloe asked tiredly.

The other woman's eyes flashed angrily.

"I wanted to be sure Trixie wasn't hurt. I just finished playing nursemaid and I needed…I had to know…"

Mazikeen suddenly lost all her anger.

"Is she okay?"

Chloe nodded. "She's fine. Come on in. I made coffee."

Walking back into the house, Chloe noticed Mazikeen looking around intently.

"Her room is over there. I doubt you'd be able to wake her."

Mazikeen nodded and walked over to the little girl's bedroom. She opened the door and peeked in. Chloe watched as Mazikeen stood and looked at the sleeping little form huddled under the covers.

"I owe her a Shirley Temple. A real one this time," Mazikeen said to no one in particular as she closed the door quietly and sat down on sofa, quietly accepting a steaming cup of coffee from Chloe.

Chloe sat down as well and the two women drank without saying a word for a few moments.

'I don't like children," Mazikeen suddenly broke the silence, giving Chloe a look as if to dare her to say something terrible.

Chloe said nothing, sensing that something was not quite right with the other woman and that giving her time to talk would be the best approach.

"Trixie is different. She's brave and has a truly beautiful soul…it's blinding. And she really likes Lucifer…which I don't get at all because he is not a kid magnet. And she likes me which I also don't get."

Chloe nodded and took another sip of her coffee, silently encouraging the other woman to keep talking.

"And you. I don't get you at all either. You don't sleep with Lucifer. You obviously care about him. You might even love him. I don't know. But he is different since he's met you. I'm different too. I'm starting to realize that it might not be such a horrible thing for us to change or evolve or whatever the hell this is. L.A. is our home now…we have to adapt and let go of old ways. They don't serve any real purpose now."

Mazikeen paused and sipped her coffee. "How did you know I like my coffee black?"

"Lucky guess," Chloe allowed herself a small smile.

The other woman smirked and lay back slightly, eyes half closing.

"I'm never going to like you, Chloe. I'm not the kind of person who makes friends. Maybe that will change but right now it's a case of don't know and don't care. What I do know and what I do care about is that you have Lucifer's back. I know you will do anything to protect him. You would probably take a bullet for him…I see that in your soul. In another time, I would have mocked you for your sense of self-sacrifice, but not now…not when it involves Lucifer."

Mazikeen drained the coffee and set the empty cup down on the table.

"You need to understand this. I misjudged you and allowed my past to paint you in a way that wasn't fair or right. We will never be BFF's or any of that crap but, as long as you are loyal to Lucifer, I will be your strongest ally and fight anyone who threatens either you or your daughter."

Chloe looked at Mazikeen in amazement. "I don't know what to say…"

"Just say you will be loyal to Lucifer."

"You already know I will be."

Mazikeen smiled. "I'm really glad I didn't kill you."

"So you keep saying," Chloe chuckled.

"Is there more coffee?" Mazikeen reached over and picked up her empty cup, dangling it in front of Chloe's face with a smug expression.

"How about some tequila?"

"Maybe we'll be BFFs after all," Mazikeen laughed.


End file.
